


Little Sisters

by FireSoul



Series: Waking Up In Vegas [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Waverider makes a pit-stop in 2016, and Sara and Len both go to visit some people very important to each of them. But the thing about family is that they know how to get inside your head. And what they have to say can often do one of two things: it can build you up, or it can tear you apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They all knew it was coming.

It was an inevitable situation really, they may be the new time masters but the entire team still has a life that they left behind somewhere in history. For most of the team that place is 2016, the only exceptions are Rip and Amaya and neither of them had much to leave behind. They needed to stop somewhere safe after a few rough missions to make repairs on the Waverider, and 2016 was selected as the perfect location.

They went to Star City, with it's abundance of abandoned warehouses and factories in the Glades there would be no problem hiding the time ship. However with most members of the team hailing from Central City, Rip knew when choosing Star City as their hiding place that he might lose a few extra hands for a few days. Jax felt bad about leaving for part of the time they were making repairs, as he has sort of become the Waverider's unofficial mechanic. With everyone else except for Stein staying in the city they managed to assure him that they would be fine. Mick had no one back home to see, and Leonard called Lisa but turns out she was actually near Star City for a heist, so she said it would be easier for her to simply come to him in a few days. Kendra and Carter are all the family that each other really has, and although Courtney has a life in 2016 she it isn't the time period she left to join this mission, that's still another two and a half years down the line. Then there's the obvious fact that Sara and Ray are both from this time and place.

With most of the world still believing that Ray had died nearly two years ago now, he didn't have anyone outside of Team Arrow that he wanted to see. The same could be said for Sara, considering just about her entire family is a part of Team Arrow.

But there in lies the problem, as she doesn't exactly have the best track record with family reunions. But she hadn't seen anyone in her family since Laurel's death, and so she couldn't really bring herself to spend a little over a week in Star City and not at least tell her father she would be in town. The first day she stayed with the team the entire time, fixing up the ship and figuring out exactly how long they were going to be in town. On the second day she went to the old clock tower looking for Sin, but instead found a boy who couldn't be much older than nine.

She barely even had time to question the child's presence in the clock tower before he noticed her, and with a look of total fear on his face he began to look around wildly as if looking for an escape route.

"Calm down," Sara said gently, showing the boy her hands to show that she had no weapons. Well actually she had two knives on her, a record low, but he didn't need to know that. "I was just looking for someone who use to come up here," she explained but just at that moment the sound of footsteps coming up the stair behind her sounded, and she turned around to see the very surprised face of Sin.

"Hey," she said when she saw the goth girl.

"Hey," Sin replied before rushing forward and giving the blonde a hug.

Sara reciprocated the hug immediately, remembering that she had never exactly told Sin she had come back to life. She hadn't meant to neglect it, but after her soul was restored all she wanted was to get out of the city and figure out her life on her own; but that isn't exactly how things worked out.

"I thought you were dead," Sin all but sobbed against her shoulder.

"I was," Sara confirmed and at that Sin pulled back with a puzzled expression on her face.

Sara explained everything to Sin, from the Lazarus pit to being recruited by Rip and defeating Savage. Sin then introduced her properly to the little boy, Danny, who was amusing himself over in the corner of the clock tower with a deck of cards.

"Found him outside a few weeks ago, had a black eye and some other bruises. He wouldn't tell me where he came from so he just hasn't left." She said with a slight shrug, "I wasn't going to force him so I guess I just took a page out of your book," she explained and Sara beamed at the words before sparring a glance over her shoulder at Danny, still contently building his house of cards.

"He seems like a good kid," she commented and Sin nodded,

"He's kind of a pain," she teased the boy and Sara chuckled,

"Yeah, well so were you." She mocked and at that Sin cracked a genuine smile before her face fell again.

"So uh… not to pry but, what's with the rock on your finger?" She asked which had Sara glancing down at her wedding ring.

"I uh… I got married." She confessed and judging by the way Sin's eyebrows shot up to her hairline she hadn't expected that to be the actual answer.

"Nyssa?" She asked, knowing all about Sara past relationship with the heir to the demon's head.

But the blonde shook her head, and began to explain all about her husband and the accident that was their marriage. She explained how they had initially tried to get it annulled, but it was going to take far too long and so they decided that they would just wait until the present caught up with their wedding date, at which point they would move forward with getting their marriage annulled as though they had only been married a few days.

"Ok, but what's with the ring?" Sin repeated her initial question once her friend had said everything she had to say. Sara quirked an eyebrow at the question, believing that she had already answered it. "I mean I get it, you got drunk and got married, and getting out of it was going to take to long. But if it really means nothing, why do you wear the ring?" She clarified and for the first time since she arrived, Sara appeared to be at a loss for an answer.  
.  
.  
.

Meanwhile, Leonard was having a similar conversation with his own little sister and wasn't doing much better than his wife. In fact, he was probably doing worse. Lisa had been far past the point of annoyed when Lenny disappeared in January and showed back up in May. She hadn't been in town the night he left, but when she returned to their usual hideout she found a note from him lying on the dust-coated counter. It was a short note, simply saying that he and Mick had left town on a job and didn't know when they'd be back; one of those things that could last anywhere between a few days and a few weeks. The date on it had told her that it had already been sitting there for two weeks, and so Lisa hadn't really expected that her brother and his best friend would be gone much longer. She stayed for a week but they didn't return, then she left for another and when she came back she still found herself alone in the hideout. After that she tried not to leave for more than four nights at a time, and with each passing night the distance she traveled from Central City became less and less. Before she knew it, she wasn't leaving the city at all and by April she hardly ever left the hideout. Throughout all this time she had tried every way she knew of contacting Len when he was away, but he wasn't answering anything. It wasn't until late April when some woman kidnapped her and held her as leverage against the Legend's team that she finally got her answers as to where the hell Lenny and Mick had been. Of course at the time they had both been removed from the timeline and so she barely knew who Lenny was and had no clue whatsoever about Mick.

She still suffered nightmares from that.

New scars had appeared rapidly over her body, trailing up and down her skin and in her minds eye the world seemed to grow darker and darker. Lenny, practically a stranger to her, had told her that she didn't need to remember him. She just needed to know that he was coming for her, the past her, and that when he saved the world his infant self would be returned to the hospital and he'd make sure to protect her to the best of his ability throughout her life. Looking back the days following this conversation didn't make any sense, as they were spent with clear memories of him and the new scars had vanished overnight. She figured that must mean his infant self was returned to the proper place in time, so when he came home for a few days in May she had been still very irritated by his antics, but happy to see him nonetheless.

Now though, to meet up with him months later in Star City only to discover that he drunkenly married one of his teammates and stayed committed to it, she was more than a little ticked off. She wasn't upset that he had gotten married mind you, just the fact that he had gotten married and not bothered to send word to her or hell even stop and introduce her to the girl was what had her annoyed.

"So let me get this straight," she said once her brother appeared to be done explaining. "You got drunk with one of your teammates, the two of you accidently got married, and now you're sharing a room but aside from the whole married thing the two of you are just friends?" She asked skeptically, she wasn't even going to ask about the sleeping arrangement in that room because frankly there are some things a sister just never wants to know.

"Yes," Len answered simply, "I just thought I'd tell you." He said and she scoffed,

"I want to meet her," she said bluntly and of course Leonard rolled his eyes at the request, if it could even be called that.

"Lisa," he drawled out but she shook her head.

"No, Lenny, I'm meeting her." She said matter-of-factly. "We might not have had a great family growing up," she began and all Len had to do to make her reconsider her words was shoot her a sarcastic look. "Ok, we had grandpa for awhile." She amended; knowing as well as he did that while Lewis was around that was far from a good thing. "But that's exactly my point, you're my big brother and if you got married then technically it makes this girl my sister. I don't want to never meet my sister." She pleaded and Len let out a sigh, knowing just by the big doe eyes that Lisa was giving he had already lost this argument.

"You're only saying that because you always wanted a sister," he finally tried for a rebuttal but there was no bite to it, which Lisa heard and smiled in satisfaction at the knowledge that her victory was in the bag.

"And I want to meet her before the two of you disappear again," she said, selecting her words carefully to inflict as much guilt that she could onto Lenny.

He winced slightly at her word choice, and the reminder that ever after all these years he is still putty in Lisa's hands when she wants something.

"Remember that after another year and a half I am divorcing her, or getting an annulment if we can get it approved, she won't be your sister after that." He said and she only shrugged, not caring about the threat in the least.

"That's still a year and a half I would have a sister I didn't know." She remarked and Len sighed,

"She's visiting her family right now," He conceded, "I'll talk to her tonight about it."  
.  
.  
.

"We need to talk," Sara immediately said the moment Leonard opened the door to their bedroom that night, walking in when she was in the middle of nervously pacing around the small space.

"That we do," he agreed whilst closing the door, although judging by her current activity of walking all up and down their room, this wasn't going to be one of their best talks. "My sister wants to meet you," he spit out but at nearly the exact same time she said what was on her mind.

"I want a divorce." She said it so finally, like they had known what they were doing when they got married and this was something that could break his heart, and somewhere deep inside him, it did.

"What?" He asked,

"What?" She echoed, having registered what it was that he said.

"Sara, we're not legally married in the present yet. We'd have to jump to 2018 and stay there, not to mention find a way to explain having no records from the past year and a half." He reminded her but it only seemed to fuel her stress and so she picked up her pacing once again.

"Well, we're both smart people, we can fake a few records and bills. And so what if we have to stay there? It's not like we were planning on being here!" She exclaimed, gesturing wildly around her as though trying to find a physical representation of their current time period.

"Sara-" he tried but she cut him off.

"No I, I can't do this anymore. I'm done, I just, I want to go, I want to get a divorce and have this whole thing over with!" She exclaimed before, much to Len's concern, she began frantically gathering up her pillow and her blankets.

"Sara-" he tried again but again he received no response and she simply continued on with her rant.

"I'm just, I think maybe I'll camp out in Courtney's room tonight, or Kendra's. You know, if anyone on this ship is going to share a room, it should be her and Carter and-" this time it was Len who cut her off.

As she tried to walk past him he placed two hands firmly on her shoulders and stopped her, backing her up a step to stand in front of him and his firm gaze effectively silencing her.

"You want a divorce now?" He asked, "Fine, but even with time jumping it's going to take time, time during which we'll still be stuck with each other. So before you go marching out of your own room to sleep on somebody's metal floor, why don't you tell me why this is so important all of a sudden." He suggested and so Sara took a deep breath to calm herself and gather her thoughts, which really were scattered all over the place at the moment.

"When we decided to stay married," she started, "We agreed that nothing was going to change between us. But now we're sleeping together, and wearing stupid wedding rings when our marriage was never supposed to mean anything, and-" she was cut off, though not by words. Instead it was through the action of Leonard slipping off his wedding ring and placing it over on the desk.

"I did buy those rings as a joke," he reminded her, "Neither of us has to wear them, and this is your room, you can kick me out and I'll go crash with Mick." He said and she almost looked like she wanted to argue, but abruptly shut her mouth with no words to say.

Len didn't say anything either, just gave her a smile before turning and leaving the room so that he could call Lisa and try and explain to her, without jeopardizing Sara's dignity, that her meeting Sara might have to wait.


	2. Where in the World is Sara Lance?

After their conversation earlier, Sara didn't know where Leonard would be sleeping that night. But when he didn't show up around the time he usually does she watched the seconds tick by and turn into minutes, and the minutes turn into hours. When one hour had turned into two she finally conceded to turning out the light and going to bed, and after another hour of tossing and turning she decided that he wasn't coming to join her. So she spent yet another hour lying awake, mentally running through her options. She rolled over, and even through the darkness of the room she could very faintly make out the shapes of her and Snart's wedding rings lying on the desk across the room.

She could feel herself beginning to cry, she needed to talk to someone. She went through a mental list of people whom she felt she could confide in, but in the end there was only one person still living who she knew she could trust to help her. So with her mind made up she threw off her covers and began rummaging around her dresser for her clothes. She was quick to get dressed and grab her wallet and phone, making sure to turn off the latter and leave her earpiece behind. Once she was sure she had everything she slipped on her shoes and quietly slipped out of her room, and then off of the ship.  
.  
.  
.

"Sara!" Leonard called the next morning as he pounded on her door. When she didn't show up for breakfast he didn't think much of it, and when the others asked he simply told them that sometimes, no matter how hard one might try, there is just no waking Sara. Only Mick knew about yesterday's development, and frankly he was just as lost in it as Len. Leonard had always considered himself fairly decent at understanding women, having raised his sister being a major contributor to that, but Sara's outburst about wanting a divorce right now even if getting one required leaving the team for a time and living a year and a half into the future was just too sudden for him to understand.

Anyway, it was now nearing noon and nobody had seen Sara all day. It wouldn't be the first time she's slept late, even though she's usually the first one up on the ship there have been a few instances in which she didn't emerge from her room until everyone else had already woken; but noon was a first.

"Sara come on, we need your help making repairs, you don't have to talk to me." He promised through the closed door but again received no answer. "Gideon," he finally said with a sigh.

"Yes Mr. Snart?" The AI chimed in reply from everywhere and nowhere as always.

"Will you please tell Sara to come out of her room?" He requested and there was a brief pause before Gideon's voice rang out again, and if an AI could sound confused this one certainly did.

"Miss Lance is not in her room, Mr. Snart. In fact, she isn't on the Waverider at all." She revealed and when she did Leonard's face fell.

Without a word he reached out and pressed the button for Sara's door to open, not believing what Gideon had said until he saw the empty bedroom for himself.

"She left the ship at precisely 1:30 this morning," The robotic voice informed him, though he just barely heard it.

"Where did she go?" He demanded once the situation finally sunk in that Sara was gone, or more specifically, that she might have run away.

"She didn't say, nor did she say when she would return." Gideon replied and Leonard bit back a curse. He then proceeded to make a quick scan around the room only to discover that while Sara had left her earpiece, and their wedding rings, behind, her phone and wallet were both gone.

Wherever Sara went, she might not be coming back.  
.  
.  
.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Rip demanded when Leonard found himself forced to tell the captain the news.

"I mean I might not have been entirely honest this morning when I told you she was sleeping." He replied coolly, the entire team was currently gathered on the bridge and taking part in this discussion, minus Sara and both halves of Firestorm of course.

"So what?" Carter asked, "You two get in a fight or something?"

"Or something," Len answered with a rather uncomfortable look. "All I know is that yesterday she went to catch up with an old friend, and when she came back she was running around the room and acting like her life depended on the two of us getting divorced as soon as possible." He replied, the entire situation still just as confusing to him now as it was the night before.

"Divorce?" Amaya questioning with a raised eyebrow, "I thought the two of you were going to get your marriage annulled? Like it never it even happened?" She asked and at least for a moment that earned Len a quizzical stare from just about everybody in the group.

"Well she's not going to get a divorce by running away," Rip finally broke the silence before turning his attention onto Ray. "You're the only other crew member from Star City Doctor Palmer, any idea where she would go?" He asked but the completely panicked look on Ray's face made it clear that he had no idea.

"Well I don't know, I guess maybe she would go to the Arrow Cave or her dad's apartment. But this is Sara we're talking about, I mean she felt out of place in the fifties and ran off to Nanda Parbat." He babbled and although he tried to hide any physical reaction to it, Leonard really hoped that Sara hadn't gone there.

"Very well, will you go and check for her at the Arrow Cave and ask if anybody's seen her?" Rip requested and Ray nodded, "In the meantime the rest of us will remain here and continue repairing the ship."  
.  
.  
.

When Ray arrived at the Arrow Cave, he knew that some things were going to have changed since the last time that he was there. Laurel was dead, and with that he knew the Arrow Cave would be different. But he hadn't realized how different. John and Thea were both gone, leaving Oliver and Felicity along with, apparently, some new recruits. A worker from Palmer Tech, Curtis, and two kids; Evelyn and Rene.

"Is everything ok?" Oliver questioned once the introductions were out of the way, getting the feeling that Ray hadn't stopped by just to say hello.

"Well the world isn't about to be destroyed if that's what you mean," the scientist attempted to joke but as usual Oliver's stern face remained perfectly in tact. "Um, have any of you seen Sara?" He asked,

"No," Felicity replied with quizzical eyebrow, "We thought she was traveling through time with you?" She asked more than stated, and Ray nodded while still looking extremely nervous.

"She is, or she was. We came to town a few days ago to make some repairs to the Waverider and yesterday she went to see her friend Sin, then last night she apparently snuck off the ship and she hasn't come back." He admitted, "She didn't leave any indication to where she was going, or if she's coming back. She left behind her comm., she won't answer her phone and she disabled the tracking features on it. No one knows where she is." He explained,

"So talk to Sin," Oliver ordered more than suggested, "If they met up yesterday then she probably knows where she went."

"And I would, except none of us have ever met Sin and one of the functions on the ship that's down right now is Gideon's data files, meaning we don't have a futuristic way of finding her." He argued and upon hearing that Rene began shaking his head.

"Man, y'all got some weird friends." He commented and Felicity scoffed.

"You don't know the half of it," she muttered but Oliver ignored them both.

"Ok so I'll talk to Sin," he promised and Ray nodded,

"Thank you."  
.  
.  
.

While Ray was off searching for Sara, Len was trying and failing to assist in making repairs on the ship. He just couldn't stay focused; his mind kept wandering back to the previous night and everything that had happened.

"Want to talk about it?" A voice suddenly snapped him out of his thoughts, making him notice that Carter now also occupied the engine room he had once been alone in.

"I don't talk," he sneered but his teammate only chuckled and stepped closer.

"Maybe not," he agreed, "But I've spent 207 lifetimes chasing after the same woman, and we've fought every fight there is." He promised and although Len really couldn't deny that claim he also really didn't want, or need, Carter's advice.

"Something set her off," he finally said after a long pause of silence. "Maybe something her friend said, or maybe she's just finally come to her senses." He muttered, with a new motivation to work suddenly washing over him as he tightened a bolt on the pipe he was supposed to be fixing.

"What do you mean?" Carter asked, taking a seat on an overturned crate.

"I mean, bird boy," Len sighed, "That I'm not exactly the kind of person someone would want to be married to."

"And you really think that's her problem?" Carter all but scoffed, and Leonard only shrugged.

"What else could it be?" He asked and Carter shrugged.

"I don't know," he admitted, "But I do know that in every life, every time Kendra runs away from me there's one common factor: fear." He deadpanned and Len raised a questioning eyebrow in response. "It's true," he continued, thinking that maybe his teammate didn't believe him. "Usually she's afraid of our story, our history. Sometimes she tells me that I'm crazy, in one life she even tried getting a restraining order against me." He chuckled,

"Only once?" Len couldn't help but quip; especially considering the track record he's heard Carter's had in getting Kendra to remember her past lives.

"She's always afraid to believe the truth," He concluded as though he hadn't even heard the former thief's comment.

"Or maybe it was the immortal stalker trying to kill her," Snart suggested almost sarcastically. "Besides, Sara isn't afraid of anything." He finished, not that he believed the words for even an instant. Sara still cries out in her sleep at least three times a week so obviously she's terrified of whatever it is that's fueling her nightmares.

"Everyone is afraid of something," Carter argued almost as if he could read Leonard's thoughts. "Even resurrected assassin," he added before promptly getting to his feet and leaving the engine room, and thus leaving Leonard alone with his thoughts.  
.  
.  
.

Thea may have left Team Arrow, but she didn't leave Star City. She spends most of her days helping Ollie with his new job as mayor and occasionally she does visit the bunker, though she hasn't gone into action since Darhk's defeat. Now Sin doesn't know that Oliver is the Green Arrow, though she does know that Thea and Sara are good friends. Considering she also became friends with Thea during the time the younger of the Queen siblings was dating Roy, Oliver had thought it might be best if she were the one to talk to Sin. She agreed, willing to assist in finding Sara however she could. So she went up to the clock tower, and when she found it empty she waited outside until her old friend returned, her eyebrow raised in surprise when she finally did.

"Thea?" She asked,

"Hey Sin, how have you been?" Thea asked, trying to be polite but only coming off as suspicious if her friend's face was to be taken as any indication.

"Fine, what about you?" She asked and Thea shrugged.

"I've been good," she replied,

"Great, now not to sound rude but first Sara shows up and now you? Is something going on?" The goth girl questioned and so Thea decided to cut to the chase.

"Actually I'm here to talk about Sara, she's gone." She deadpanned and Sin's eyes widened.

"What do you mean she's gone?" She questioned, when it comes to Sara "gone," can mean just about anything, so obviously she was worried.

"I mean that she ran off last night, left no way of finding her, and considering she took her phone and her wallet, her team isn't sure she's coming back." Thea explained, "According to one of her teammates she came here yesterday so we're just wondering if you have any idea as to where she is?" She asked but Sin shook her head.

"No," she replied, "She showed up, told me she's been traveling through time, told me she got married, then she left." She recapped but it was very obvious that something in that didn't quite make sense to Thea.

"Whoa wait," she said, "Married?" She asked and Sin nodded, "Sara got married?" She continued and again Sin nodded,

"Yeah, got drunk with one of the guys on that team and decided they didn't have time to wait around for an annulment to go through." She explained but clearly Thea was still having trouble processing this.

"Ok so let me get this straight," she finally requested, "Sara got married, meaning that she ran out not only on her team, but on her husband?" She asked and Sin shrugged.

"I mean, she said the marriage means nothing but considering she was wearing a ring that's probably a load of crap." She offered and Thea only responded by placing her now aching head into one of her hands. "Look," Sin decided to continue, "Sara has a habit of disappearing when she needs to think about things, but she always comes back." She offered and Thea nodded.

"I know," she agreed, "I'm just worried that by the time she does come back, it'll be too late."  
.  
.  
.

Central City is a long ride when coming all the way from Star City, almost an entire day by train. Stein and Jax were planning on spending another two days in their homes before returning to the team, but neither had expected a member of the team to come to them.

When Stein opened his door in the evening of his third day at home, he was shocked to see Sara of all people standing there.

"Miss Lance?" He asked in total surprise,

"Hey," she murmured, just barely looking up at him and quite honestly resembling a frightened teenager. "Can I come in?" She requested, of course Stein stepped aside and gestured for her to do as she asked.

"Of course," he answered, closing the door behind her as she thanked him. "What brings you all the way to Central City?" He inquired and she huffed out a rather uncomfortable sigh at the question.

"Well my sister's dead, and you're the only other person besides my mom I feel like I could talk to about this, and mom doesn't exactly know that I was brought back to life. She just thinks I was lost again when I was actually dead." She began rambling and naturally Stein was growing more and more worried with every word that she said, especially since it was rare to see Sara looking so frightened.

"Please, come sit down." He instructed her, gesturing towards his living room and trailing behind her until they were both seated on the couch.

"I don't want to ruin your time at home," she said just as they reached the couch.

"Nonsense," he assured her, "Clarissa ran out to get a pizza anyway, now please tell me what it is that's bothering you." He requested, even if his wife were home at the moment he knew it wouldn't make a difference. Sara had traveled all the way out here to speak with him about something that he can only assume has to do with her death, and even if it doesn't it certainly is equally serious, at least to her.

At first Sara didn't say anything, just sat stiffly on her hands while opening and closing her mouth with no words ever coming out. She knew that once the words were given a voice, it would all be over. She would start something that she would not be able to keep running from. As much as she didn't want to talk, as much as she simply wanted to be able to tell herself what to do, she couldn't. She needs help with this, and Stein has helped her once before.

"I'm scared Stein," she finally managed to get out. "I feel like I'm fifteen again and with my first serious boyfriend, only worse because this time the stakes are higher, and I'm terrified I'm gonna mess it all up." She said, her voice cracking as tears began to lace it but she couldn't force herself to shut them down.

"You're talking about Mr. Snart." It wasn't a question, just a simple observation from the very observant man, yet Sara felt the need to nod anyway as she pulled her knees to her chest and secured her arms around them.

"It's like when Lindsey kissed me in the 50's times 10, and I don't know what to do." She didn't mean to break into a full-blown sob, heck she didn't even know she was going to, but it was too late to stop herself. She wiped at her eyes to try and at least contain her tears, but it was quickly proving futile.

"Just to be clear, Miss Lance, you and Mr. Snart have repeatedly insisted that your marriage is meaningless to the both of you." Stein reminded her and she nodded in acknowledgement while continuing to scrub at her eyes and gasp for breath trough her tears.

"Did any of you ever believe that?" She finally asked and Martin gave a sigh.

"At first," he admitted, "We thought that over time the marriage between the two of you would become somewhat of a joke, but once you began sleeping together, well, it became quite obvious that things were changing between you." He continued and Sara sniffled as she wiped at her eyes.

"I don't get it," she finally murmured, "I know that I'm still getting used to feelings and everything since I came back to life, but it freaks me out even more than it did the first time I fell in love." She explained before sniffling again and hoping that Stein wouldn't comment on the fact that she had just said the dreaded L word, which she wasn't so lucky.

"So you've fallen in love with Mr. Snart?" He asked and now, finally uncurling herself and placing her feet back on the ground, Sara shrugged.

"I don't know," she replied, "I know that it feels different than when I was with Nyssa, and I was in love with her. I don't know if that's just because this is after I came back, but I was never this afraid of liking someone before I died." She explained as her tears finally began to ease just a little.

"Well it's like you said Miss Lance, the stakes are higher. You may be feeling these emotions as if for the first time, but you're not a teenager anymore. The emotional risks are greater, and quite frankly you don't have as much time or room for error as you may have had fifteen years ago." Stein said and Sara nodded.

"So what do I do?" She all but croaked and it didn't help all that much when Stein appeared to be as lost as she felt.

"Although I often like to consider myself an expert in many subjects, matters of the heart may not be where my best skill set lies." He began, "Nevertheless, I am a very observant man and have noticed that both you and Mr. Snart have a tendency to act first and ask questions later. Normally I would consider such a way of thinking to be ignorant but for the two of you, it seems to work." He said but Sara shook her head as she wiped away yet another tear.

"Yeah, on missions." She argued but Stein shook his head,

"Up until you started questioning the practicality of your feelings for Mr. Snart, the two of you had a very natural and almost seamless relationship." He pointed out but Sara said nothing, "I know that as a physicist this may go against everything I believe in, but I think that the best thing for you to do in this situation is to allow your feelings to guide you." He concluded and despite her previously miserable face, Sara gave him an amused smile.

"Are you seriously telling me to follow my heart?" She asked and for a moment Stein looked to be bewildered by such an idealistic way of putting it, but in the end he only shrugged.

"Call it what you wish," he finally said, "Just remember that there are some things you can never know the outcome of until you try."


End file.
